In His Arms
by MeganxCity
Summary: AU Where Serah dies in Snow's arms instead of Noel's.


Snow landed peacefully on the airship Sazh was piloting. They joked around with each other before Sazh spotted Noel's pants ballooning off in the distance. Snow looked up, smiling, knowing he would be reunited with Serah in a few moments.

"Hey look, the hero's are back!" Sazh called.

"It's Sazh!" Noel looked back at Serah and Mog, the two were gently floating through the sky, without a worry.

"And look, there's Snow!" Serah spoke, eyes glowing and smiling widening as he reached out his hand for her to grab.

Noel was the first one to land, gracefully thanks to Sazh, "Nice catch!" He high fived the ship with a laugh.

He turned around and put his arms out to catch Mog, as the moogle was frightened that Serah was a distance away from him, heading for Snow's direction.

"Snow!" Serah was closer to the ship, extending her hands to grab Snow's, her facial features growing brighter and warmer at the sight of her Fiance.

Snow got a tight grip on her and pulled her down onto an embrace. "You guys did it."

Noel ignored the scene still waiting for Mog to find his way to him, Mog's little arms were swimming closer and closer, grabbing onto Noel's outstretched hands to keep himself from flying away as the airship started moving towards the landing area.

"Snow. You're here." Serah tightened her grip as well as she could around Snow's waist. He let out a chuckle as her little arms grasped onto him, he took in her scent.

Snow was play fighting with some of the opponents in the Coliseum when suddenly there was a slight breeze and a dark wind of chaos. A time rift appeared in the middle of the battle stage, and he was being pulled towards it. There was a slight bit of panic until the void appeared to be showing him what was awaiting him on the other side, his mouth curved into a smile when he saw Serah.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the bright pink hair his nose was gently pressed to and took another wiff.

"Serah." Noel said suddenly.

The two pulled out of their embrace to stare at the young man, questioning faces.

"Are you alright? You didn't see anything did you?"

Snow turned his head to Serah, slight worry, and Mog began to make weird bodily movements in front of Serah, showing worry as well.

Serah shook her head and smiled. "I feel great."

Snow sighed of relief, taking hold of her hand. Noel let out a happy sigh and turned to face Academia.

Serah pulled Snow to the other side of the ship so she could get a better view of the city. Noel and Mog following behind, "It'll be great to see everyone again."

Snow nodded, Mog let out a happy, "Kupo." And Noel just let out a "Yeah." Staring in awe at the city below them, noting to praise Hope about it later.

Serah's attention was turned to the sky, a void was closing. She let out a little gasp. "The gates are closed." Noel said softly.

"It's the end of our journey." Serah spoke somewhat solemnly.

The four of them stood in silence for a few moments, taking in the views before them.

"Does this mean Lightning is here somewhere?" Serah asked, her head tilted down.

Snow turned to her, letting go of her hand and cupping her face. "Don't worry. Sis is more than likely okay. You just saw her right? I'm sure she's out of Valhalla."

Mog nodded, "That's right, Kupo! She wasn't in Valhalla when we left."

"She probably found Hope and on her way with him now." Noel concluded.

Serah nodded, "You guys are probably right."

She closed her eyes, impatiently waiting for her sister and pulled her hands up to her chest, feeling the cool metal of her Cocoon necklace, she smiled at the memory of her proposal and then let out a small gasp and quickly opening her eyes, alarming Noel who instantly pelted her questions about a vision.

She shook her head with a smile and reached into her pocket. "Before I forget." She pulled out Snow's necklace and stood on her tip toes in front of him to try and put it on. "I think you should have it back now."

Snow smiled, ignoring the laughs coming from Mog and Noel watching Serah try to put the thing around his head.

She sighed, amused, "Snow. Your hair makes you ten times taller than you already are."

Snow chuckled, leaning down and kissing her forehead. He kept his place, watching her eyes as she gently placed the necklace around his neck, she grabbed his hand as he stood up straight again.

"It's back where it belongs."

Snow touched it gently, smiling, "Won't be much longer till' we're married now, right?"

Serah gripped his hands tighter, "Of course. Lightning will be back. And now we have Noel and Mog to be apart of it."

Noel pondered, "Hmm, have to see if my schedule is open."

"I'll be there, Kupo!" Mog cheered.

Serah playfully hit Noel and poked Mog, "Of _course_ you will be."

"How are we gonna find a tuxedo small enough for this little guy?" Snow asked eyeing Mog.

Serah giggled, "I have an idea."

The three began poking Mog as he flung his staff around, annoyed. The ship jerked a bit as it turned. Mog grabbed onto Serah's shoulder for dear life while she and the other two tried to keep their balance.

"Sorry about that, kids! Wind's pickin' up. There's a lot of traffic up here!" Sazh spoke through the PA system.

They all caught their balance and stood on the ship straight again, Mog still hanging onto Serah afraid of falling. She giggled and looked over at him, "You're okay now."

"Hope's ship is takin' off and he'll be here in a little bit." Sazh spoke once again.

"Hey, Serah!" Dajh yelled, there was also a little chirp in the background.

"Hey! Get off me you little bird! And Dajh, sit back down!" The man yelled, oblivious to that he had the PA system on.

The three of them laughed.

Serah leaned onto Snow and looked around.

The air around them was warm, and the sky around them was bright. They all looked down at the broken Cocoon and crystal dust from where it used to stand. They were silent, and solem. They had saved Cocoon once, only for it to crash down a short five-hundred years later.

After a few peaceful moments, Serah felt something she shouldn't. Her body started to shake against Snow's. She felt him grasp onto her tighter. She felt dizzy and lightheaded.

_"Oh Etro, no. Please no not now." _She said to herself, knowing what was next.

She tried to pull herself together and gently pulled herself away from Snow, keeping her hand in his.

"Hey.. You guys?"

The other three snapped out of their trance and looked over at Serah as she shook some more.

"Serah?" Noel let out.

"Kupo?"

Snow's hand tightened around hers.

"Thank you.."

There was a flash, and she saw a crystal of her sister, choas pouring from Valhalla, and the world crumbling.

She saw her sister, being pulled like she were on strings, and a blurry figure with something even bigger behind it.

It was a terrible vision, and she felt herself growing weaker and weaker.

She let out little gasps and was taking in less air. Her vision was blurry, she could feel herself falling, or maybe being pulled in by someone. She could barely hear Snow and Noel's screams, or see Mog desperately trying to figure out what to do.

Soon her world was black. And she felt nothing.

* * *

Snow was kneeling on the ground, holding Serah's body in his arms, small tears were falling from his eyes as he kept staring at her.

Noel could feel his heart twisting at the scene, Snow was whispering desperate pleas to Etro, to bring her back. And cursing at her when there was no response.

Noel was staring in disbelief, like he had when Yeul had died in his arms not too long ago.

He was confused and angry, she said she was fine, and he believed her. She looked fine. It was only a matter of seconds when it happened. She was happy, leaning onto her love staring at the scenery surrounding them. And with a blink of an eye, she was gasping for breath, Snow grabbing onto her body as she began to fall forward, screaming at her as he fell to his knees with her.

_"Why Etro? We.. we saved you didn't we?"_

They could hear an airship in the background, but other than that everything was quiet. Sazh's happy voice was no longer coming through the PA, he was probably hiding Dajh from the mess. Trying to tell him everything was okay. Mog sat next to Noel with his head down, his bobble now a faded color.

Noel heard Hope grunt as he jumped onto the ship and he began to jog towards him and the others.

"Noel? Snow?" Hope spoke as he realized what he was seeing.

Snow was brushing strands of hair out of Serah's face, she looked peaceful, as she were asleep.

"I-I thought everything was fine." Hope continued.

Noel shook his head, trying not to let the waterfall behind his eyes out.

He slowly started, "The future changed. It changed..." He paused. Remembering Caius's words. "If you change the future.. you change the past." He shook his head. "The effects ripple up and downwards across the timeline. And the seeress is forced to see it all."

Hope closed his eyes tightly, "And Serah.. she, she saw this vision?"

Noel nodded, looking over to Snow as he held Serah's limp body in his arms. Not removing his eyes from her face.

Hope and Noel let out a shakey sigh as they watched the large man.

Snow's own thoughts were racing. Repeating the words that Noel had said over and over while looking at Serah's lifeless body.

_"She was just here. She was just okay."_

He wanted to scream, to cry, to hold Serah just like he had a few moments ago. He didn't understand.

"Where's.. where's Light?" Hope asked.

Snow's heart tied in an even bigger knot, as if it was trying to hold it together as it was breaking with every breath he took without Serah.

Snow stiffened as he tried to speak clearly seeing as no one replied to Hope.

"She's not with you?" His dark tone startled the three figures infront of him, as they looked at him. But he didn't look back.

"No. Does that mean-"

Hope was cut off by a jolt. Mog then collapsed to the ground as the sky grew gray.

Hope cought the weak moogle, looking concered.

"The Goddess.. she has gone, Kupo." He answered weakly.

Hope looked up at Noel, who seemed to be having his own kind of panic attack. He was looking at his hands and his eyes were wide.

"I.. killed the Godess?"

At that, the ship began to shake, the wind was strong and black. They could feel the chaos pulling at them.

Hope clung to Mog as he tried to keep his balance, Snow held on to Serah, still not letting go from before, and Noel stood breathlessly at his own realization.

He was the reason that the world had fallen into entropy.

Because he had killed Caius, who held the heart of Chaos.

* * *

**AN:**

**I have no idea if this had been done, but after recently going though another playthrough of the game, I wondered how it would've been if she died in Snow's arms instead of Noel's.  
For her vision I went with what happened in Lightning Returns. If you played it you would know what the shadow figures were from the ending ;D If not, no worries. It doesn't spoil anything at all. It hopefully just makes you wanna play it even more despite those mean reviews. I really enjoyed LR and the whole series itself!~**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
